


Love you too, sweetheart.

by sophieandhercat98



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/F, Falling In Love, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieandhercat98/pseuds/sophieandhercat98
Summary: Debbie任自己更深地沉溺在Lou舌尖舔舐创造的一阵阵浪潮里，她的身体柔若无骨地陷在床上，毫无保留地向Lou打开。Lou从下面凝视着这样的Deb，眼神都凝住了似的。Debbie一直是戒备感很高的人，就像某种贝类动物，外壳坚硬，难以被人叩开，除了她，Debbie不曾向任何人敞开自己柔软的内核。她聪明、骄傲，美丽得让人屏住呼吸，是有史以来Ocean家最好的大盗，也是她的女朋友，她最爱的人，她的Debbie Ocean。





	Love you too, sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> ——依然是没羞没躁的Loubbie婚后恋爱生活系列！没有啥情节，一句话概括大概就是Lou总是能在家里的任何地方发情233  
> ——她们都太可爱了！！只要Lou和Deb凑在一起，干什么我都觉得好可爱……尤其是Lou热爱去打搅Deb，Deb翻着白眼默许的样子简直可爱哭！️灵感来源  
> ——我的第五篇Loubbie系列！这一篇已经3K5了……都上映半年了我还在刷O8，O8真是一部美妙的电影～  
> ——Merry Christmas!赶在平安夜假期前写好发出来了，用甜甜的Loubbie小甜饼当圣诞礼物了～～

Lou真的有用不完的精力。

正被压在木质的长桌上，乖乖任由Lou解下她最后一个扣子的Debbie Ocean叹了口气，默默在内心的小本子上又记了Lou一笔。

这已经是这个月第几次了……？她委实是想不起来了。Lou总是会出现在家里的任何角落，在她看书、在厨房里做点小零食，甚至仅仅是坐在椅子上神游天外的时候猝不及防地出现在她身边，环绕住她，把头埋进她脖子里轻嗅，像只精力旺盛的小兽一般，随时衔住她的食物。

她毛茸茸的金发撩在她的下颌，有些痒，但是更痒的其实来自别的地方。Debbie闻到了她发间的熟悉的气息，就像一根羽毛飘落在她心底。

“Do you really need to do this? Fuck me in every corner of our house?"在Lou轻缓地用舌尖舔吻过她敏感的小腹，在她腰间烙下痕迹的时候，Debbie被刺激得打了个哆嗦，强撑着在已经快成浆糊状态的大脑努力理了理思绪，用手肘撑起自己，企图做最后的尝试，至少让Lou把她抱回卧室。

“Yes babe, you’re so damn right.”Lou抬起头对她一笑，她眼神闪亮，笑容里满是自得与满足，活像觅食成功的一匹狼。见鬼，Constance还整天吐槽Lou简直是她身边最忠实的忠犬，忠她个大头鬼，大尾巴色狼还差不多。

Lou实在是个在情事上极有想象力，又富有行动力的人，Deb永远不知道她下一秒就想出什么新花样来。有一晚她们相互依偎着，懒洋洋地在大堂的沙发看着电视。Lou看着看着整个人都埋进了她的怀里，八爪鱼般地挂在她身上。等到Debbie从电视里在播着的犯罪纪录片回过神来的时候，她的衣服已经被Lou解得差不多，bra也敞开着，只剩下一条可怜巴巴挂在身上的黑色蕾丝内裤了。而她身上仅有的唯一一件黑色布料，正在被Lou拿牙齿衔着，从她修长的大腿褪下来。

有时她会让Debbie跪在床上，用绳子把她的手禁锢在两端，听她欲求不满又无法得到满足地苦闷地喘息着，抽噎着求Lou让她释放。Lou会轻柔地吻去她的眼泪，但会继续缓慢优雅地挑逗她，用那种慢得几乎是折磨的速度，舌尖舔舐过她身体每一个敏感点，耳垂、后腰、肚脐、大腿内侧，却残忍地不给她她真正需要的刺激。until she is really, really desperate，大腿抖得快要跪不住，哭着求她的声音也嘶哑了的时候，她才把跳蛋塞进Debbie早已湿透的深处，开到最强档，然后在前面接住因为过于强烈的高潮而根本跪不住向前栽倒的她，亲吻她，praising her how good she has been.

甚至在Debbie有一次洗澡，门没锁好被风又吹开，Debbie在里面让她帮忙关一下门的时候，Lou从善如流地溜进浴室，帮她把门锁好，然后扒在浴缸边缘，热切地看着一脸石化表情的，扑克脸式地僵在浴缸里，努力忍住把自己埋进泡泡浴里的欲望的Debbie。然后果断除了衣服，在温暖的水波把水还要柔软的Debbie拥进怀里。在她的腿被Lou分开，粉色充血的小核被她纳入口中爱抚，在细致绵密的快感中沉浸在情欲里，最终浑身无力地被Lou从浴缸里抱起回卧室的时候，她才模糊地想起来，一开始她只是想让她从门的另一端关一下门啊。

把Debbie拉回现实的是Lou在她锁骨边微微刺痛的吮吸，Lou的吮吸用了一些力道，牙齿轻摩，尔后用舌尖舔舐，抚慰刚刚留下的红色印迹，她的印迹。Debbie低头看着Lou，看金发女人如何在她身上热烈又不失温柔地动作，标记她的痕迹。

那些痛完全在可以忍耐的范围内，更似情人之间的情趣。Lou习惯于每次欢爱时都留下自己的印迹，一场情事下来，她往往乳尖红肿，上半身也留着不少斑驳的吻痕。但她大概能知道Lou为什么要这样做，Lou十八岁就离开了家乡澳洲，一直居无定所。她其实不是个有安全感的人，Deb的离开给她带来的不安全感尤甚，她只是希望能在拥有的时刻多一些实感。而且Lou也不会舍得让她受伤，所以横竖反正也不太痛，她也就由得她去。

……最多明天穿高领毛衣就是了。

……但这绝对不会是她衣柜里充满高领的理由OK?Thank you very much!(￣^￣)ゞ！

她感觉到股间慢慢有滑腻的液体流下来，在身下积成一摊。她低吟着，感觉自己的脸上都有点发烧。老天，这真的太羞耻了。她以后还要怎么在她的餐桌上吃饭。正如她现在每次路过那个沙发，都会想起上次被Lou压进沙发深处动弹不得，毫无反抗地被打开最柔软的地方任她动作的事情。所以为了避免她每次坐在那个沙发上都心猿意马想到别的有的没的，她换了个新的沙发套。但她总不能去换个新的餐桌吧？

……算了，换个位置就是了。由她吧。Debbie闭了眼，在Lou舌尖创造的温柔的攻势中渐渐沉溺，直到感受到那人把她的腿打开，微凉的指尖划过她的下身，与她的温度形成了鲜明的对比，让她又狠狠地哆嗦了一下。

“Sweetheart,look how wet you are...”Lou复又前倾，在她耳旁低喃。她说话时的热气扑到她耳朵上，更让她的耳垂红得不行。老天，为什么Lou这么擅长说这些话……

“Yesss I’m so fucking wet for you...”她主动抬了腰，迎合着身上人的动作。汹涌的情欲都汇聚在下身，尤其是充血敏感的阴蒂，更加能在每一次呼吸间感觉到无法被满足的颤动。Lou潜入她腿间，就着她腿间的湿润探入一根手指，被延展充实的满足感让她低吟出声，更加把自己贴近Lou。Lou在情事里非常温柔，绝不会弄痛她，不需要言语也知道所有她喜欢的所需要的刺激。

金发女人的身体温暖得像冬日里一个小小的太阳，细腻的肌肤与她贴近，传递着温度与爱意。此时正是纽约的冬日，天气阴冷潮湿，但Lou在她身上的动作让她的身体的热意逐渐积聚起来，薄薄地出了一层汗，从瘦削的背脊下滚落。

Debbie任自己更深地沉溺在Lou舌尖舔舐创造的一阵阵浪潮里，她的身体柔若无骨地陷在床上，毫无保留地向Lou打开。Lou从下面凝视着这样的Deb，眼神都凝住了似的。Debbie一直是戒备感很高的人，就像某种贝类动物，外壳坚硬，难以被人叩开，除了她，Debbie不曾向任何人敞开自己柔软的内核。她聪明、骄傲，美丽得让人屏住呼吸，是有史以来Ocean家最好的大盗，也是她的女朋友，她最爱的人，她的Debbie Ocean。

感受到Debbie动情得差不多，她的手心都是Debbie丰沛的汁液，已经充分能够接纳她的时候，Lou手上的动作加快，在她体内放足三根手指，拇指在她小巧的阴蒂上快速打转。在一连串急促不连续的喘息间，Debbie愈加破碎的呻吟在唇齿内流转，带着颤抖的脆弱尾音几乎撩得人发疯。Lou向上吻了她，把她的声音都吞了进去，热烈地吻着已经快要到顶峰的她。

她的高潮来临的时候，Lou正在凝视着她，看她焦糖色温暖的褐色眼睛逐渐被泪水盈满，眨眼间更是水光粼粼地让人心颤。Debbie倏地抱紧了她，把自己深深地埋入了Lou的怀抱，让几近让人空白的快感从大脑冲刷至脚趾，颤抖着迎接它。

她高潮时的哭吟和尔后在喘息间无意识地用气音在Lou耳边喃喃的“I love you”仿佛在Lou耳边奏起了最完满的圣诞颂章，Lou看上去也终于满意了，她抱着高潮后软软地依偎着她的Debbie，在她的锁骨边深深一吻，餍足地在女朋友身上留下她的痕迹。然后把她抱了起来，抱着半梦半醒几乎睡着的Debbie一起进了事先准备好的一池温水里。

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

 

下一周，当她们例行聚会的时候，在觥筹交错间，Tammy察觉到了某种不可言说的不对劲。她也说不好这种怪怪的感觉来自哪里，但今天主位上的那一对couple狗女女实在看起来跟往时有那么一点不一样。

首先，Debbie不坐她惯常的位置，非要跑去另一个角落猫着了。在她认识的人的范畴里，Debbie Ocean简直是最固执的那一个，有什么理由她会突然改了位置？

其次，Debbie在今天看起来跟往常也有点不一样，尤其是坐在桌子旁边的时候，眼神有点飘。Lou坐她旁边带着一贯的shit eating的笑容跟她低语了句什么，她竟然看到Debbie脸上浮起了诡异的红晕，不知道想到了什么。老天爷那是Debbie Ocean耶，她就没见过她在大众面前脸红。等等， Lou为什么在指着她的座位？

最后，酒足饭饱大家都在客厅里懒洋洋地消食的时候，她路过厨房，瞥见还在那里整理餐具的Lou把Deb压在灶台前，Deb困在她的怀抱里，神情有点不高兴地恼怒，好像隐约说了句什么，看口型好像是……Fuck you? 接着Lou就抬起她的下巴，深深地吻了上去。O!M!G!她们怎么又来了？？？

算了，由她们吧，两个在爱情里的傻子。Tammy翻了个白眼，继续躺在沙发里跟Daphne闲聊。这些年她被她们两放的闪光弹也不是闪得一次两次了，估计是Lou又做了什么惹到Deb的事情，但Lou肯定能哄好自己女朋友的。

等等，为什么连沙发的套子也换了啊？？？

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎关注我的微博：@DebbieAndLou，也日常欢迎黄暴点子投喂，我会努力看看能不能把它们写出来的！


End file.
